neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Wink (Marvel Comics)
The Wink (Benedetta Gaetani) is a fictional character created by Electronic Arts, in conjunction with Marvel Comics, in their first attempt to bring Marvel heroes to a video game platform, Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. Before Marvel Nemesis Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo & Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani). They took the magic world by storm but his act was much about Corazon's beauty as Aldo's deft touch. Benedetta suffered from the attentions of her mother, who was intensely disappointed with her shy, gawky daughter. When Corazon mysteriously disappeared, Benedetta had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe more beautiful than her departed mother. As a recent widower, Aldo started to drink and gamble compulsively. He took his young daughter on tour throughout Italy as his new assistant. He became known as a superlative illusionist and started to tour the world because of his most famous trick - "The Disappearance." The trick made Benedetta, in plain view, disappear on stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Touted as the best illusionist that ever lived, Aldo stumped the experts. Some even said he was a mystic and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo started to believe that his tricks were real. Was Benedetta able to do this on her own? He owed a lot of money to the wrong people. Blinded by his own fame, Aldo shrugged off the threats when he couldn't pay. But one night, when the thugs again couldn't collect the money, they poured a chemical on his Benedetta's beautiful face, leaving her scarred. The thugs assassinated Aldo in his dressing room and then decided to finish off the only living witness - Benedetta. Benedetta performed her last act and vanished into thin air. Strange rumors circulated about Aldo's murder and his daughter's disappearance…enough so Niles Van Roekel and his scientists took notice. Roekel caught up with her in Spain, where Benedetta worked as a fortune teller. She needed someone to protect her, and Roekel promised her complete safety and the possibiltiy of being reunited with her mother. She had a particle reactor fused inside her right thigh that allowed her to control every molecule in her body. Now, using the 5th dimension she can phase and teleport short distances. No one would ever catch her again. Each time she disappeared, she hoped she would be brought to her mother. Until then, she fights for that chance. The Wink was born. ''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects During the Imperfect invasion of New York, The Wink encountered and fought against Wolverine while she was trying to retrieve data from the super computer in the basement of Avengers Mansion. She was defeated and retreated without the data. Later on she would come across Elektra who was with Iron Man and the other survivors from the Alien invasion as they raided Van Roekel's headquarters to rescue and free the heroes who were taken as test subjects for Van Roekel's experiments. The Wink defeats Elektra at Roekels Headquarters. Category:Marvel Comics characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can turn intangible Category:Fictional fortune tellers Category:Fictional Gypsies Category:Marvel Comics characters who can teleport Category:Marvel Comics supervillains